


Mine, All Mine

by bisous_chaton



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, basically just my thirst hwangwink smut drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisous_chaton/pseuds/bisous_chaton
Summary: This is basically made out from my real thirst for HwangWink hahahahaHeads up for the smut altho it's not that sinful... Still, let's sin together hahaha





	Mine, All Mine

Minhyun comes home after such a long day at university. He was so tired that he did not notice that his boyfriend is already home.

 

Jihoon and Minhyun have been living in together for the past 8months in their 1-year relationship. Then it dawned on him that it was their 1st anniversary of being in love with each other. To people at university, they are the ideal couple. They are godly couple who always looks ethereal even in normal clothes.

 

"Hey babe, you're home already. You look so tired. Happy First Anniversary," Jihoon welcomed him back and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Happy First Anniversary too, baby." Minhyun picks him up as the other kisses him.

 

"I made us dinner, come, let's eat now so you can rest already," the younger drags his boyfriend to their dining area.

 

Minhyun gasped in awe as he sees what Jihoon had prepared for them. There was a lobster pasta, beef wellington, and a salad on the table. The table on the other hand was set up with candles and pink rose petals that are scattered underneath the plates. Around the table were petals of red roses scattered on the floor to match the mood of the dimly lit room and soft jazz playing on their surround speakers. "Wow, this is so beautiful." he marveled. "Did you do all these?" he turned to see Jihoon smiling fondly at him before nodding. Upon finding out that the younger had done this much for their first anniversary, all his tiredness just melted away. He cannot help but launch himself towards the younger. "Have I told you that I'm so lucky and that you are an amazing boyfriend?" He mumbles the question into Jihoon's hair causing the latter to chuckle at his clinginess. "Yes, hyung. I think you say that every moment that you get?" he informed the other. "I do?" he pried himself off of Jihoon and dramatically taps his own chest as he widens his eyes. The other just laughs at his hyung's cheekiness.

The elder between the two looked back at the dinner table and the sight of the food makes his mouth water, he cannot wait to taste how delicious the dinner would be. "C'mon, hyung! Let's eat!" Jihoon exclaimed.

 

As they eat in comfortable silence, Minhyun cannot help but stare at his boyfriend lovingly.

Jihoon noticed that and immediately his cheeks were dusted with pink. Face flushing and heat spreading on his fluffy cheeks as the other continues to stare at him. Jihoon released a cute whine, "ah hyuuuuung what are you looking at?" his bratty side suddenly made an appearance. Although bratty Jihoon seldomly makes an appearance, Minhyun loves it so much because then he would be able to shower and smother Jihoon with so much love and affection. "Nothing, I'm just really thankful that you are my boyfriend." the younger just sighs and continued eating.

 

After they were done eating and cleaning the dining room, they cleaned themselves to prepare for their well-deserved rest. Minhyun showered first before Jihoon so when the latter finished, the other one was waiting by the bathroom door. "Hi" the elder says as he smiles down at the younger. The latter let out a small shriek as he comes face to face with Minhyun. The elder already had his shirt and sweatpants on while Jihoon is in his white loose shirt and sweatpants.

The elder did not even waste time, he grabbed Jihoon by his waist and neck, kissing him softly. Eyes closing as he lets himself get addicted to Jihoon's taste. Minhyun grabbed at the younger’s butt as he deepens their kiss. Jihoon gasped when the other grabbed his butt, causing his boyfriend to smirk as he successfully makes Jihoon a mess. Later on, their kiss turned into a sloppy one, full of wet kiss sound. Minhyun further deepens the kiss until their teeth were clashing and he squeezes Jihoon's butt again earning a small whimper and moan from the younger, giving him access to his wet cavern. He explored the younger's mouth, their tongues doing a sword dance inside their wet caverns. When Jihoon entered his boyfriend's mouth, Minhyun aggressively sucks on his tongue causing the younger to release another moan of pleasure directly into his mouth.

After their intense make out, Minhyun ripped Jihoon's shirt off of his smaller frame, revealing the younger's milky white skin. His eyes fall upon Jihoon's prominent clavicles. He started placing small kisses along the other's jaws, down to his neck. Licking his way down to the younger's collarbones. Minhyun placed a soft kiss on Jihoon's clavicles, licking on it a few times before sucking hard on it. The latter was sure it was gonna bruise later on but he didn't mind it at all. Although he does not say it out loud, he loves it when his Minhyun-hyung leave marks across the expanse of his skin. As Minhyun sucks again on the other side of his collarbones, Jihoon whimpered. "H-hyung," he cried in pleasure. "What is it that you want, baby?" the taller asked as he continues sucking on the crook of Jihoon's neck. "B-bed please," he begged. The taller picked him up bridal style, the other blushed at the way his boyfriend carried him. Minhyun tossed the younger onto their bed, then he started pulling off Jihoon's sweats, revealing only his gray boxers that's tinged with pre-cum. He licked his lips at the sight of the other's thick thighs. Jihoon grew impatient so he stood up in front of his hyung, tugging at the elastic waistband of the other's sweats. "Take this off hyung," Jihoon's demeanor changed causing the elder's libido to surge through his body. He took off his sweatpants and boxers in one swift movement. The younger's eyes still widened at the sight of the other's length no matter how many times he has seen it. "Y-your shirt too, hyung," he grew more shy as he said this while he stared at the pulsating length of Minhyun.

"Get down on your knees, my little devil," he commanded authoritatively in which Jihoon complied happily. As soon as he got down on his knees, Jihoon sniffed Minhyun's length. He admired it for a minute or so until he hears his boyfriend clear his throat, "Are you just gonna stare at it?" Jihoon held it with his right hand, lightly slapping his face using the other's dick. After doing it while watching Minhyun from below, he then, took him in his mouth. Minhyun moaned when he felt how warm and wet the younger's mouth was. Jihoon started squeezing lightly his boyfriend's testes using his free hand. "Aah, just like that baby," he said. The younger starts bobbing his head a little faster, Minhyun started thrusting too, meeting Jihoon halfway.

Jihoon gags when he accidentally deepthroated Minhyun, but he loved it. So he tried it again.

He loved the feeling of Minhyun's shaft of the roof of his throat. Minhyun moaned in return. He held the younger's head on either sides. He steadied Jihoon as he began mouthfucking him.

Jihoon grabbed his own dick, pumping it as his boyfriend fucks his pretty little mouth. "Aaah, you're so warm baby, your mouth is so warm." Minhyun praised his boyfriend causing the other to do better but he suddenly pulled out his dick.

Earning a whine from the younger.

"Get on the bed." he commanded again, "Lay flat on your stomach" he added.

Jihoon obliged.

Minhyun pulled his boyfriend until he was at the edge of the bed. He got down on his knees and he started spreading apart the younger's ass cheeks. Looking at the pretty little tight puckering ring of muscle. He licked his lips hungrily before diving in to rim Jihoon's hole. His tongue entered the other's hole, causing him to whimper as a wet muscle invaded his insides. "f-fuuuck h-hyuuung it feels so goo--GAAAHD" he almost screams in pleasure. Minhyun pulled his tongue out and proceeded biting Jihoon's ass cheeks, leaving marks across his buttocks.

Minhyun stood up, flipping the younger so that he is lying flat on his back.

He took Jihoon's member in his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down, speed increasing as each second pass by.

"H-hyung... c--cumming," Minhyun abruptly stopped. Jihoon whined at the loss of heat on his southern region. He moved to the other's thighs, wasting no time in placing kisses on it, licking over the expanse of the younger's thighs. Biting down on the skin to mark him again. "H-hyung..." the younger whined. "Tell me what you want," he said as he continues licking Jihoon's thighs.

"W-want you to f-fuck me so h-hard, hyung." he turned beet red at his desperation.

Minhyun smirked.

He lifted the younger's legs and placed it on his shoulders. He spits on his palm and began lubricating his dick. He slowly aligned his dick at Jihoon's entrace, pushing it inch by inch.

"Y-you're so big hyu--aah," his eyes rolled as Minhyun pushes his length inside of him. When he is fully inside of Jihoon, he stays still for a while for the younger to adjust. Jihoon got a little impatient, he groaned and said, "Hyung, you can move now. Please." he practically begged for his boyfriend to fuck him.

Minhyun started thrusting slowly. Teasing the younger with his slow-paced movement. "Hyung, f-faster p-please." the taller obliged, shocking the younger from the sudden change of speed. He moaned loudly as Minhyun pounds into him. He started screaming the latter's name.

"So tight, so wet for me baby." he said as he kissed Jihoon on the lips. Their kiss turned into a sloppy and lust-filled kiss, exchanging their saliva in the process. Jihoon tugs at the elder's lower lip, earning him a small gasp. Minhyun opens his eyes just in time as Jihoon opens his too. The elder looked deeply into the younger's eyes as he fucks him hard. Jihoon releases another batch of moans and whimpers. Minhyun grabbed Jihoon's dick, pumping it with the same pace of how he fucks the latter.

A few minutes later, "h-hyung...c-cummingg," the younger panted, his breath hitching as his climax comes to a close.

"Let's come together baby." the elder said.

Few more thrusts and pumps, Jihoon curls his toes as he shoots his cum on his stomach. Some spilled on Minhyun's hands.

Minhyun comes inside Jihoon, filling him up with his hot semen. When the elder's dick turned flaccid, he took it out and Jihoon moaned a little as Minhyun's cum starts pouring out of his abused hole, spilling it on the carpeted floor.

The elder retrieved tissues and warm towels to clean them up. After that, he carried Jihoon and they showered together. They shared another kiss during their shower, but this time, it was a passionate one. Slow, not wanting to break free from each other but they were too tired to carry on. So after showering, they slipped into a comfortable set of clothes and went to sleep.

 

 

_The Morning..._

 

Minhyun woke up to a warm feeling down south. His eyes shot open and sees a lump in his comforter.

When he lifts the comforter up...

 

He sees Jihoon in his full glory. Sucking his dick.

"Good morning to you too, baby." he greeted the younger as he pulls him up to place a soft kiss on the younger's lips. Jihoon melted at the kiss. As they broke their kiss, Jihoon stood up. Grabbing his discarded pajamas on the floor, "help me prepare breakfast?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Sure baby," he replied as he smiles fondly. Jihoon could swear an oath to his life that he will never ever get tired of Minhyun's smile.

 

He followed Jihoon to the kitchen. He was met with the cutest person ever in the world, looking painfully adorable in a bunny-printed apron. He went behind Jihoon and hugged him. It seems that Minhyun had other plans on 'helping' him. He started dragging the younger's trousers down, he also removed his trousers, revealing his morning wood. He rubbed it on the crack of Jihoon's ass. Before Jihoon knew what was his boyfriend up to, he feels Minhyun slide in his dick inside him.

"Babe, I'm trying to cook here so that we could eat," Jihoon whined.

"I'd rather eat you, baby" He whispered into the younger's ears, nibbling his earlobes and giving it a few kittenish licks before going down to his nape. "God, why do you smell so good?" he said mindlessly as he ingested the scent on Jihoon's neck.

His tongue traveled to the crook of the younger's neck, "fuck you taste so good," he said as he bit down, placing another mark there for the world to see it.

"You know our friends are coming over later, right?" Jihoon said, struggling to catch his breath.

"Yes I know, but, I want them to see your beautiful marks, baby." he said, "so wear a wide neckline shirt later," he added.

"You're so possessive, hyung" he teased the older.

"Only for you, baby." and with that he filled Jihoon's hole again with his warm cum.

 

After he cleaned his boyfriend he helped him prepare breakfast for them and for their friends.

 

"I love you so much, Jihoonie." Minhyun said as he stared immensely at the other's eyes.

"I love you so much too, hyung," Jihoon shyly replied.

 


End file.
